Black Panther
by Leonard Church814
Summary: After the unexpected death of his father King T'Chaka, Prince T'Challa is to take up the role of King and Black Panther. But being King isn't a luxurious as people make it to be. Now as King, T'Challa must make the hardest decisions in his life to protect his nation and his people. But a Panther is not idle and T'Challa must go out into the world and see what it has to offer.
1. Untimely Demise

**A few months ago, I watched Black Panther. There isn't much to say that hasn't already been said about Ryan Coogler's adaptation of the character for the MCU, but in short, I loved it. But Black Panther struck a chord with me; there was something about the world of Wakanda and its culture. The fear of the outside world, the idea of a morally obliged king invested with power like no other to keep his kingdom safe and far away from the world around him, and the mix of culture with technology our world is just starting to research into was fascinating to me. But there was also something else that piqued my interest. While T'Challa and Killmonger's views of how Wakanda should approach the outside world has relevant and important answers regarding real world issues, I believe there is no place that can exhibit this more literally than RWBY. While the idea of race has to change a little, the concept of Wakanda in RWBY has been in my mind for months. In my investigations into RWBY crossovers, I found no proof of Black Panther in RWBY and find that as a huge missed opportunity. I've been going over this for months, and with recent inspiration from Infinity War, I think I'm going to do it. Here it is.**

* * *

 **Years Ago**

"Baba, tell me a story?"

"Which one, my son?"

"The story of our home."

"As you wish. Millions of years ago, a meteor crashed into Remnant. This meteor was filled with the strongest metal ever, Vibranium. When it hit our world, all life around it changed. The Vibranium became one with the forest around it and soon settled. Seeking the riches of the meteor, five tribes found meteor and called it home. They named it Wakanda. But peace could not be settled; as they fought over the gift they were given. One warrior-shaman was given a vision by the Panther goddess, Bast. The goddess led him to the heart-shaped herb. The herb gave this man super-human strength, speed, and instinct, he became the first Black Panther and King of Wakanda. As the new Black Panther, this man created peace between the tribes and started to live together coexisting. But one tribe, the Jabari, refused and kept in the mountains beyond Wakanda. With Vibranium, Wakanda became the most advanced nation on Remnant."

"What about the outside world?"

"Ah, yes. As Wakanda lived in peace and prosperity, the outside world grew worse and worse. Wars were fought, Faunus were enslaved, and unspeakable tragedies occurred. Fearing the misuse of Vibranium, Wakanda isolated itself from the world never to allow anyone to come in and letting all those outside to themselves."

"But why? They could help us."The young boy looked at his father, who looked at him with caring eyes.

"One day you will understand Erik, one day."

 **Black Panther**

"Today, the world mourns the loss of Wakandan King T'Chaka, after an unexpected heart attack that killed him earlier today. As one of the last living monarchies in the world, the throne goes to his 18-year-old son T'Challa. We are expecting to hear from the young prince turned king later this week at a council meeting between Kingdoms. Stay tuned with us as we discuss the ramific-"The monitor turned off, and in the reflection sat T'Challa.

Today was a heavy day for him; the passing of his father was devastating to him. It was only last week did his father tell him of his journey outside of Wakanda. He desperately wanted to go with him, he pleaded to let him travel with his father. But he was denied, and now here he was, coming home to a corpse.

"Brother, are you in there?"He turned around to his door; Shuri was on the other side.

Did a 10-year-old understand death? T'Challa had no idea, but nonetheless, he had to be there for his sister. T'Challa opened the door; the normally lax Shuri was in tears. T'Challa reached down and hugged her, these were trying times and T'Challa must be strong for his family for he was to be King.

"Come Shuri, we must meet with mother,"T'Challa said, guiding her to their mother.

Shuri shook her head as they left to find their mother.

 **Later On**

T'Challa hadn't gone to very many funerals, he thought they were depressing. Life was supposed to be valued and enjoyed, not sorrowful. As they brought the hearse to the mausoleum, T'Challa felt a shiver down his spine. The mausoleum was made for the Kings of Wakanda, every Black Panther past present and future were to be placed here after their death. As the next King, T'Challa knew this is where he would be when he died.

"Come, we must keep ahead."His mother Ramonda told him and his sister.

The two walked alongside their mother, watching as the men and women brought the casket to the mausoleum. As they entered, T'Challa could see every casket used to bury each and every King. As they moved onwards, the dry and Vibranium-laced stones made T'Challa feel cramped. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to get out, and get as far away from-

"Are you okay brother?"T'Challa looked down to his sister, her eyes gave a sense of worry and her cheeks were still red from crying.

Who was he? A child? No, T'Challa was the prince of Wakanda and soon to be King. He could not let his emotions get the best of him. He must stand tall, and exude a sense of calm and respect. Wakanda looked to him for protection, and so they should have it.

"No, sister, I am alright. What about you? Do you feel better?"T'Challa asked.

"Not much, but, you are helping,"Shuri said, with a sad smile.

They came to a stop, they were finally here. The resting place of King T'Chaka. T'Challa didn't hear what Zuri said, he did not care. His father was dead and he was to be King, nothing had changed. Instead, T'Challa focused on what his role as King must be. He was to protect Wakanda; he had to protect his family. And he'd do anything for them.


	2. King of Wakanda

**It's crazy how many degrees of separation RWBY is to the MCU, now with Michael B Jordan joining Gen;Lock. Here's hoping to MBJ making a surprise voicing in RWBY though! Also, this is chapter basically going got be an abbreviated version from the movie with some parts added on to not feel as short as the last chapter. Also, expect some deviations from the original movie; as much as I would just love to follow the script most of the best stories on this website don't follow a pre-written script as tightly as they can.**

* * *

 **Shuri's Lab**

All the tribe heads were gathered together, the crowning of the new King was a very important affair and no one would dare skip it unless it was very important. This was why Shuri was in her lab. Well, it wasn't a lab like the other adults, but it was the closest thing she could get. She wasn't given permission to get hands on any of the more important research because of her age. She felt better when she was tinkering, and she'd need a lot of it if she was going to get over this.

She wiped her eyes and went back to her work, two gauntlets that shot out kinetic energy using Vibranium. It was her idea, continuing to use spears and cloaks were very traditional and simplistic but wasn't very forward thinking when it came to long range combat. What's a spear to do against a sniper anyway?! Besides the fact that spear is made of Vibranium, pretty much indestructible and can pierce any shield.

"Shuri, are you in here?"She turned to the door, it was T'Challa.

"Coming brother."Shuri opened the door for her brother; he was wearing a coat and shorts.

"You do know that every member of the royal family must be present at the falls?"T'Challa slightly scolded her. She was unprepared; she'd been tinkering ever since they returned from the mausoleum. She cursed to herself for forgetting, she'd have to be fast.

"Yes brother, I'll be ready quickly. Wait for me will you?"T'Challa nodded as he left, Shuri had to be quick. She quickly put on her ceremonial attire, tightening all the knots, and fastening all the buckles she was ready. If anything, it would be a quick affair; no one would dare challenge T'Challa. That is unless the Jabari came.

* * *

 **The Falls**

T'Challa enjoyed the beats and singing the people of Wakanda made as they sailed towards the falls; it was a nice break for some levity. That being said, the falls itself was more than enough to make him anxious. Surely there was more than enough reason for him to believe that none of the other tribes would dare challenge him. They loved T'Chaka, and challenging his son would be a slap in the face of the man they once knew. That being said, the Jabari held no love for the late T'Chaka.

"Are you prepared for this T'Challa?"Zuri asked as he handed T'Challa his mask.

"I am."T'Challa lowered his head as Zuri put on the mask for him.

T'Challa turned to his challenger, the new leader of the Jabari, M'Baku. From what he gathered, M'Baku overthrew his father in ritual combat to become the leader. Just as old as he was, M'Baku was the epitome of Jabari ideology. Hated progress, doesn't like technology, and hate's him and his family. There was something to admire about M'Baku though, to stick to tradition in the face of scientific breakthrough, but that ended when he challenged T'Challa for the throne.

"Are the fighters ready?!"Zuri asked T'Challa gave a curt nod.

"I will enjoy beating you,"M'Baku stated as he got into his stance.

Zuri backed up, and with his spear he started, "Let ritual combat, begin!"

M'Baku was a direct fighter, big and brawn, he was the kind to go head first and not ask questions later. Which was why T'Challa kept his distance, M'Baku charged at him and the battle begun.

* * *

 **Ancestral Plane**

When T'Challa took the Heart-shaped herb, he had no idea what he would be getting into. But seeing his father again was a good bonus.

"You are a good man, T'Challa, but it is hard for a good man to be a King. You will face decisions no man should face, and only you must decide what should be done. Surround yourself with people you trust, because they will be your supporters."T'Chaka told him as they walked across the purple fields of the Ancestral Plane.

"Thank you, father. But, I do have one question, if you can answer it."T'Challa stopped. He was hesitant, but he just had to know.

"What was the purpose for your departure, why could I not come with you?"T'Chaka, sighed, he was trying his best to give him his best answer.

"In my time as King, Wakanda has only known isolation, keeping the outside world away from us. But I felt that maybe it was time for a change."He put his hands together. A change? T'Challa could not have thought of something coming from his father.

"Change? You meant to open up Wakanda."To say T'Challa was stupefied was an understatement.

"We've had our business with the SDC, but I felt that with the changing times, it would be better if Wakanda had allies. We may be at the top of the hill, but every day the outside world comes closer and closer to us. Threats to the kingdoms increase every day and now they creep into our borders. I do not know if it is time to reveal ourselves, but Wakanda will need allies in the future and now is the best time to start."

T'Challa stood in silence; he was now king and he had to make the decisions now. Should he open Wakanda more? If his father was right, it would be wise to seek out allies; on the other hand, it would be against tradition.

"I wish I was you, father, I already feel the weight of these decisions. I don't know what to do."T'Challa looked at his father, who in return gave him a smile.

"I know my son, but I have a feeling that whatever you decide, it will be what is best for Wakanda's future. Goodbye my son, live as best as you can."Soon the dream diluted and T'Chaka was gone.

* * *

 **Throne Room**

"Are you sure this is what your father told you?"Ramonda asked.

"Yes, I am sure," T'Challa said, before the meeting of the tribe heads, he and his mother met in the throne room to speak. If T'Challa was going to convince the other tribes of this he would need a plan.

"We have to give them a reason, or they'd be against it. I am unsure of what can be done, but pressure them and find out what you can."Ramonda said.

"I will Mother, Father's work won't be in vain."The doors opened and the heads of all the tribes entered the throne room with the occasional Dora Milaje.

T'Challa sat on the throne, his throne. As everyone entered and made their place T'Challa couldn't help but let his eyes wander across the twenty or so people in the room. The Dora were as always punctual and stern, their training made them so. The heads of the tribe, however, gave off the sense of superiority not from status, but from experience and rightly so. But here was T'Challa, a prince turned king at the age of 18 against men and women three times his age. T'Challa was king, and he had to act like it.

"Thank you, all of you, for coming today. The death of my father was unexpected and impacted us all, but I am here to take his place. We have much to discuss."

"Indeed we do your highness," The man from the River tribe agreed, "we must discuss your transition, and to fill you in on many of your fathers' dealings."

"Do not forget the meeting between the kingdoms later this week, Wakanda must keep up appearance."The border tribe leader spoke up.

"Our spies need tending to, they have not received an order in days, and they must be kept up to speed about the status of Wakanda."The woman from the Merchant tribe spoke up.

"Enough!"The room was quiet as everyone turned their eyes to T'Challa."We have many things to discuss, but I have a much bigger discussion. One from my late father."That got everyone's attention.

"In the Ancestral Plane, my father told me of what his plans were outside of Wakanda, he had planned to make allies of the world. He planned to steadily open Wakanda."The tribe leaders reacted as he knew they would.

"Preposterous, Wakanda has been closed for thousands of years now. No one knows of our true existence and we have maintained peace because of it!"The River Tribe leader shouted.

"I speak the same, Wakanda is better off alone than opening up to the world. Do we not remember why we decided such in the first place? Because the outside world cannot be trusted without technology."The Border Tribe leader claimed.

"Those were my father's plans. He had become concerned with the outside world, and its progress. Border tribe, what is the status of Grim in Wakanda?"Said Leader sighed and answered.

"For many years, Grim has been near non-existent on Wakanda, but in the last few months, we've seen pockets grow on our outskirts. There have been no fatalities and the Grim have been easy to fend off, but we do see an increase every other week or so."The Border tribe admitted.

"What of our spies across Remnant, what do they report?"T'Challa asked.

"Many of our spies report as normal, that being said we do have information on the White Fang."The Merchant leader said. "Our spies say that they have radicalized, violence has started to become the norm amongst their new leaders. Menagerie, however, remains peaceful."

"How likely is it they will turn their aim towards us?"T'Challa asked.

"Not very."The Merchant leader responded.

"What of Atlas, how do they fare?"T'Challa pressed.

"They continue to mine for Dust, as usual."

"What about our scientist, how far do they say Atlas is from us?"The tribe leaders leaned into their seats awkwardly, their answer was clear but T'Challa needed to make a point. "Shuri, how far do you expect Atlas is to our own technology?"

Shuri looked up and pulled out a small tablet from her pocket, with a few quick taps and swipes she spoke, "Eighty years, at least. Not including any secret projects that our spies haven't found out." She concluded. T'Challa was pleased with the answer, "For millennia Wakanda had the benefit of being the strongest nation without being exposed. But the outside world is slowly catching up to us; in my lifetime the outside world could surpass us and we'd have no bargains with them. My father saw the futility in complete isolation; it is time we make allies with the world."T'Challa took a chance to breathe, it was nerve-wracking, but he would push on.

"How do you propose, my king?"Ramonda asked. It was a legitimate question T'Challa had yet to answer. Small trade was always a good start, but that would take too long for T'Challa. No, he needed something that would show how willing Wakanda was to the idea; it needed to be supported by the other Kingdoms as well or at the very least an influential Kingdom.

"I do not know yet, but I feel that the summit in Mistral will prove to be promising. For now, let us discuss other matters, what should I know?"T'Challa asked, "I believe I have something of interest, my king. I received a briefing from our spies in Vale, they bring pressing matters."The River Tribe leader leaned forward.

"Show me.", quickly the man brought out a recording device and played it. "Greetings from Vale, this is Nakia of the River Tribe." T'Challa froze; he hadn't seen Nakia in months. "Recently, the criminal underbelly of Vale has been ramping up on dust theft. What they have need for it, I am still not sure. A mob boss by the name of Roman Torchwick has been heading the operation, but he is not the concern. Last month, his men have been receiving weapons from an unknown supplier. Yesterday, I found out it was none other than Ulysses Klaue. I have no information on the specifics of their agreement and my cover has been blown. I will send this ahead of my arrival to Wakanda. Nakia out."

T'Challa leaned back into his seat; Nakia was coming back to Wakanda from her time spying in Vale. But more important was Klaue, T'Challa once remembered how regretful his father was of never capturing Klaue. T'Challa would be the one to right that wrong.

"Klaue is has been our most wanted criminal for decades now, as King of Wakanda I must take revenge for our fallen brothers and sisters who died that day. When time permits, I will go to Vale and bring back Klaue for trial. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. For now, we break, tomorrow I prepare to leave for the summit and we will discuss any other important issues. Any items that need my approval send it my way and I will respond to it when I have the chance. Dismissed." The Dora Milaje surrounding the room saluted and exited after the tribe leaders.

The throne room left only Ramonda and T'Challa. "You did well; you've always had a knack for keeping the attention of everyone in the room,"Ramonda remarked. "Yes, I suppose so." T'Challa stood and started making his way out of the throne room. "Before you get comfortable, you have one thing you must do." The both of them stopped in front of a view of the city. "What would that be?"

"As the king, you must choose a wife to be from the Dora Milaje, as all kings before you have done. I believe you've already chosen one?"Ramonda gave him a sly smile. "Laugh it up, yes Nakia has been my chosen wife to be for some time. Did you really want to talk about this?" T'Challa gave his mother a disappointing gaze. "Ha no, but it does concern the Dora Milaje. The last general Latya is retiring soon, her tenure as general was long but even old warriors must rest. It is up to you to approve of Latya's successor."Ramonda said.

"And who did she choose?"T'Challa asked. "Okoye from the border tribe, Latya has made many recommendations for Okoye since she joined. Besides her unwavering loyalty, Okoye is the top of her class in regards to combat and battle strategy. Latya personally vetted her, and in the end, she ultimately approves of Okoye's promotion. "Ramonda handed him a tablet complete with data about Okoye. T'Challa remembered Latya, a very brave and strong woman with sage wisdom. It seemed that she always had an answer to any of T'Challa's questions growing up and if Latya personally took an interest into Okoye's training what was supposed to say, no?

"Tell Okoye she has earned the rank of general, I would wish to meet with her tomorrow before leaving. I would like to get to know my generals before leaving home." T'Challa pocketed the tablet and looked back to his mother. "I will send word." She turned to leave but abruptly stopped. "Goodnight my son." She left shortly after regarding him.

T'Challa made his way to his room and sat on his bed. The last two days have been a drain on him, there was just so much that had to be done that sleep couldn't come fast enough. Before T'Challa fell unconscious, he wondered how his father reacted when he became king. T'Challa never met his grandfather; he was dead before he was born. If anything, his father took up the role with ease. When he was younger, he had hoped his father would be alive to see his coronation as king. That would never happen.


	3. General in Charge

**When it comes to being a writer, sometimes what you plan to write out is flawed. You imagine with every fiber of your being "This is the way the story is meant to be played out." Or "No one understands my vision, what I'm trying to set up." Ultimately sometimes we have to concede, which is why I try to thank most critics for poking holes in my logic of storytelling. When I read stories I try and criticize others in ways they can improve, especially for those that are just starting off. There are critics make me second guess my instinct, and then there are those that make me think. SirSpangler definitely brought up good points against my writing and I thank him for it. Initially, I was gonna go one way, but I've instead focused on a new path. Like I said most great stories on this website deviate from the usual script, and I want to try that as well. It will be difficult, trying to make a path that not only feels worth it but feels like it could happen in the respective universes of these properties. Just know that reviewers may not seem important on the site sometimes, but I'll try and take them to heart and see what I can do to better create a story that creates the perfect blend between two worlds. So here we are again with Black Panther.**

* * *

 **Wakandan Airstrip**

The Wakandan airstrip was a busy place, the ships that flew I and out were all in a hurry to fulfill their jobs. There were ships of many kinds, from modern Vibranium power aircraft to Atlesian shuttles gifted to Wakanda decades ago. T'Challa would be leaving from one of those ships tomorrow, but for now, he was to meet with his general-to-be.

"Okoye's ship is landing now; she will be in docking 12 my king."The flight navigator told him. T'Challa nodded his head and made his way to the hanger. Before arriving, T'Challa talked with many of the Dora Milaje that were currently employed to protect him. Sure enough, when he asked about Okoye he received nothing short of the best reviews. Occasionally he'd find the bitter rival of sorts, but nothing that discredited her prowess.

"Ayo, is there anything I should know about Okoye personally before we meet?"T'Challa asked as they made their way across the building.

"Hm, I don't suppose there is much. Okoye has always been a woman focused on her work. She's from the border tribe and maintained that position until being selected by her tribe leader to become a Dora. There she just focused more on her work like before."She paused to think, "She's close friends with the leaders' son W'Kabi. They've known each other for years; I'd almost say they're a couple."Ayo concluded on.

"Really?" T'Challa spotted the hanger they were directed to, "That won't be a problem, will it?" Ayo turned her head to him, "No, Okoye is the most dedicated sister I've known she will not fail you in the slightest, my king."

T'Challa smirked, "That is good to hear." As they entered the hangar T'Challa could tell Okoye apart from the rest immediately. Okoye stood straighter than any spear T'Challa had ever seen, her gaze stronger than any stone, and her face flatter than any person he'd seen before.

"My king," Okoye saluted with the highest respect. "Thank you for appointing me as your General and leader of the Dora Milaje, I will not fail you." Ayo looked to T'Challa, "Just as I said."

T'Challa approached Okoye, "Your mentor, Latya, recommended you to this position. As my father's general, and a personal friend her recommendations mean much in the royal court. Do not thank me for your appointment; I was only the person who agreed." Whatever she was thinking, Okoye's face did not betray her emotion, "Than I will thank her too."

"Come Okoye, I would like to speak with you. A small shuttle will pick us up and return us to the court, there we will speak." T'Challa patted her shoulder and turned around just as said shuttle arrived. "Let us go," T'Challa said as he made his way to the shuttle.

As Okoye made her way Ayo walked by her side, "If I wasn't so sure; I'd say you looked like an Antelope in headlights talking to him." Ayo snickered as Okoye silently cursed at her, "I don't see you making casual conversation." Ayo continued to laugh at her as they entered the shuttle and made their way to the court.

 **Throne Room**

Okoye stood tall in front of the royal throne, whose king sat on it. "Now that we are here, I'd like to talk a bit about you Okoye." Okoye nodded, "I have mastered all forms of martial arts, highest in my class,-"T'Challa raised his hand.

"Your records from the Dora say much about you already. You have an aura, your semblance grants you your ability to perceive time faster than most other people. Your achievements are not unknown to me Okoye if I am going to entrust my life to someone I need to know where their heart is." T'Challa motioned to her, "You come from the Border Tribe, what was it like?"

"Is this a test?"Okoye asked the turn of events made her hesitant to speak at all. "No, you are almost guaranteed your position as General. I want to know who you are as a person Okoye; you have the daunting task of protecting your king until either of us dies. If we are going to be working with each other I would at least like to consider you a friend."T'Challa leaned into his seat.

"Do I have permission to speak freely?" Okoye asked. "Yes, and let that be a standing order. So, let's get back to what I said before. What was your time with the Border Tribe like?"

"As the guards of Wakanda, we have to keep appearance. We wore our traditional garb, persuaded any outsider from entering, and acted as one of the poorest Kingdoms on Remnant. I had few but strong friendships, my family was the most committed people I have ever known, my father and mother instilled into me the virtues they had."

"Did you grow up with any siblings?"

"No, I was an only child. My father was a good man; he was the one who pushed me to be greater than I was. Mother was caring and doting, she taught me how to be a good person. Whenever Zuri came to my part of the tribe, she was the first to speak out." Okoye gave a small smile remembering the embarrassment of her loud mother.

"So you are a very traditional person. What about your time training with the Dora Milaje? You have been extensively recorded through your time in it, but what about behind the scenes?"

"My sisters were the most interesting people I ever knew when I arrived. My childhood was very secluding; I rarely visited the inner city. Seeing the quick-witted girls from the Merchant Tribe was a sort of culture shock for me. In time I learned to accept them and learn who they were as a person."

"Quick to adapt….I only have one more question. Your semblance grants you an edge over many of your sister-in-training; it's a very supportive ability in combat. How sparingly have you used it?"

"Excuse me?"Okoye looked at T'Challa puzzled.

"When you fight, how much do you use your semblance?"T'Challa asked again.

"My semblance does indeed help me a lot, but in a fight, I don't expect to depend on it. My semblance is powerful for a quick fighter such as myself, but I do not use it as my crutch."Okoye said.

"You are indeed as respectful as Latya noted. Before meeting you, I spoke to many of your sisters during your training. They spoke with respect of you, I can see why. Alright Okoye, as king of Wakanda I hereby assign you as my General and leader of the Dora Milaje. When you exit this room speak with Ayo, she will point you to your armor and mission report for tomorrow."

"Yes, my king."Okoye quickly saluted and walked to the door.

"One last thing, Okoye, tell W'Kabi I said hello."Okoye froze and turned to T'Challa who had a grin on his face, "As you wish."Okoye quickly turned back around and exited the room.

T'Challa stood from his chair and exited the throne room after Okoye. Two Dora were staged outside the door and turned towards him. "That is enough for today, you are relieved of your duty."The two saluted and left.

T'Challa made his way to his room; it wasn't as bare as he'd like it to be. Whoever heard of a king with a poster of the Achieve Men? T'Challa let his suit rest on a hamper and changed to his sleepwear. There was one last thing he needed to do before sleeping.

T'Challa fingered the ring of his father and pulled out a briefcase that sat on his desk. Unlocking it revealed 2 necklaces and a note. T'Challa picked the note and read it.

' _The scientists at the lab were able to put together a new Habit suit for you. We didn't know which one you'd like so we sent you two. Pick which one you will take tomorrow. Stay safe.' –Shuri_

There were a gold necklace and silver necklace, "You and your design,"T'Challa sighed and chose the silver necklace. Minimalism was important when trying to avoid attention. T'Challa walked to his mirror and activated the habit. The suit looked nothing like his fathers, it felt it too. Unlike his fathers, this habit contained more Vibranium in it. What else Shuri included he'd have to ask when he saw her tomorrow.

Looking at himself gave T'Challa another sense of realization, _he_ was the Black Panther.

"I will make you proud."

* * *

 **Apologies for the 20-day break, I've been on vacation. Like I said up there, this story is very much open to criticism and I am more than willing to hear some ways I can improve. I find that there is too much "You're doing good, I can't wait to see what's next!" in reviews. Personally, I believe the site has a little bit too much low-effort reviewing plaguing it. Maybe it's my high standard and need to make chapters at least 1k long but I find that hard to believe. Anyway, DO NOT BE AFRAID TO GIVE ME CRITICISM. Maybe you think something can be explained better or something is lacking or there is too much of something WHATEVER. Roast my story over a flame if you have to (actually, don't cuz this is digital and whatever is above that fire might just be your personal device). Maybe next chapter will be out before I take 20 days off again, ahahaha. I apologize if this was a bit too wordy and non-actiony but I wanted to set up an Okoye that wasn't already a perfect badass like she was in Black Panther. Next chapter we will get into a more invested part of the story.**


	4. Twin Sons

**So if you haven't seen I posted a GoW/PJO short a few days ago. Funny story I accidentally deleted it and almost had a heart attack because I forgot my recycle bin. Let's hope I don't have to go through that again.**

 **International Airspace**

The destination chosen was Vale, as it was the easiest kingdom for all to reach. Too far on one end and travel time would drastically change for any of the guests coming to the Council Meeting. Vale was generally good at these things, the last time he came he vividly remembered the Vytal Festival that year. That year Vacuo won, it was a great upset as Vacuo was seen as the underdogs going into the finals against Atlas. It was a fantastic display of battle, something he as a child dreamed of achieving. So here he sat, coming back after years away as king of Wakanda.

"We will be arriving at Vale Airport in ten minutes when we land Ayo and I will escort you to the room once we have made sure it is safe. Then in one hour, we will make our way to the Council Meeting, are you ready for this?"Okoye asked.

T'Challa turned his head from the window. "I am prepared; I have gone over what I mean to say. This will be a quick affair."T'Challa nodded to Okoye.

"We have received word that Nakia has safely returned to Wakanda. After the meeting, we will have time to speak with her over a secure line. There is one more thing I wish to ask, do you plan on tracking down Klaue while we are here?"The question had been nagging at Okoye, now had seemed the perfect time to ask.

"Hm, no I do not intend to track down Klaue. We are special guests; eyes will be on us our entire stay here in Vale. He will anticipate any attack we attempt, we shall let him go for now."

"As you wish, when we have touched down I will call you."Okoye turned and left, leaving T'Challa alone to his thoughts.

 **Vale Airport**

"This is Lisa Lavender at the Vale Airport. Five minutes ago, we saw the Mistral Councilor Roxxa Sinclair exit her personal shuttle. As the Mistral Councilor, Roxxa has been in the Mistral council for a decade after a sweeping popularity vote. What she has to offer at the Council Meeting isn't know. Before her was Iothard Mustin. Iothard has been a Councilor for only a few years now, but his commoner appeal to the people of Vacuo has been keeping him in his seat since he first ran. As many know, Avince Crotage will be representing Vale in the Meeting tonight. As a chairman of the Motoronda Corporation, Crotage has been pushing for more lacks laws on corporations. When he last covered him, votes have been showing a decrease on his end, but it still seems that he has enough supporters to keep him in office."

Behind Lisa another luxury aircraft landed in the runway; the aircraft was Atlesian in design. From the door stepped out General Ironwood of the Atlas military. His stoic posture was on full display as he made his way to the designated vehicle ready to retrieve him.

"C'mon Beary, let's see if we can get to ask a question."She waved at her cameraman as they made it to the barricade separating all the reporters from the Councilors. She tried to shout at Ironwood but he paid no attention to the screaming wave of questions headed to him.

"Well damn, call the station and tell them we didn't get anything from Ironwood," Lisa told her cameraman.

"You got it, boss."Beary pulled out his phone, dialing the station.

Lisa pouted, she was hoping for anything really. Sure being an anchor is nice and comfy, but if she was being for real that job was way too soft for her. In her opinion, the best stories are made on the ground with reporters like her. But as she wished for more exciting days, another aircraft had landed.

"Um, Beary, wasn't this runway shut down for Councilors only?"Lisa asked.

"Yeah."Quickly realizing what Lisa meant, he hung up his phone and turned the camera towards the runway.

The doors opened as two women walked out of aircraft, taking a look around and talking into an earpiece (at least she assumed in earpiece). Slowly another woman with a gold necklace came out a nodded to a person inside the aircraft. A couple more women came out before the last, a man in a dark suit and a large scarf-like fabric covering his left came out.

"No way, that's-"Beary started.

"The Faunus king in the south, King T'Challa of Wakanda,"Lisa said in absolute awe. After a few seconds of staring, Lisa fixed herself before getting back into position to report. With a quick countdown from Beary, they were live again.

"This just in at the Vale Airport, we have just received visual confirmation of King T'Challa of Wakanda. He is the new king to replace the recently departed King T'Chaka. We know little about the new king, other than his small dealings with the Schnee Dust Company and quick appearances across many of the Kingdoms, King T'Challa and Wakanda have mostly kept to themselves as the poorest Kingdom."His Faunus traits were very apparent, the ears above his head (while small in scope) noticeably stood out.

"King T'Challa, what do you plan on achieving at the Councilor Meeting?"Lisa shouted, but like Ironwood before him, he did not respond. The women around created a protective circle around him as they entered a vehicle and made their way to the scheduled hotel.

Across Vale though, the arrival of the King of Wakanda was a surprise to most. At Beacon Academy, a certain bookworms eyes were glued to the TV planted on the wall. Across from her were her teammates, Team RWBY. While the sisters Ruby and Yang paid little mind, Weiss was shocked to hear the news.

' _T'Challa?_ '

But elsewhere in Vale, the surprise was not so shocking to hear. Ulysses Klaue glared at the screen, those damn Wakandans had finally arrived. He turned to the nearest grunt he could find, "Get me a call with Roman, our plans have just gotten a little more complicated. We may need to reschedule something's, and someone turn on the damn music."

* * *

The door opened, the White Fang guard beckoned the new arrival to the center of the room. The man walked in to see a desk with a man sitting in it, across from him was an empty chair.

"You've gone to quite the length to find us. Please, take a seat; let us discuss why you are here."The man wore a red, black, and white tunic that covered his head. Cautious of the invitation, he slowly sat in the chair examining his surroundings.

"Your instinct is understandable, but please, we are all Faunus here. There is no danger."The man across from him said in an even tone. His tongue was silver; it would be wise to take caution around him.

"My name is Fennec Albain, not to get me confused with my brother Corsair. Please, introduce yourself."Fennec gestured to the man in front of him.

"Erik, Erik Stevens."Fennec slowly looked over Erik. He was tall, muscular, from his eyes alone Fennec could deduce he was a man of caution and thought. Very interesting.

"It is good to meet you, Erik, what has brought you to Menagerie to seek us out. Your flight here could have been shortened if you contacted our brotherhood in Vacuo."

"I couldn't, people know me there. It was better if I went somewhere more discreet. Plus, I hear Y'all are a little more _involved_ in your campaigns against the humans than in Vacuo. I'm here to sign up."Erik said.

"You want to take the fight to the humans? I'll have you know that our branch of the White Fang-"

"Cut the shit, I know what you guys do. I'm not stupid; I fully know what this is."It Fennec wasn't so obviously a fox, many would assume he was a snake by the way he looked at Erik.

"Oh, do you?"Fennec asked.

"Killing, stealing, terrorism…that's only a small part of what you really do. But, I'm not one of those idealists who think peace comes from non-violence. People like being comfy at the top, they won't be willing to let it go so easily over a moral argument."Erik leaned into his seat.

"And how pray tell, did you learn such a nasty secret?"Fennec asked.

"I was a part of the Vacuo military, I learned my ways around a gun. I was promoted to some pretty restricted information during my time there. But I knew they would never do enough for our kind, so I left."

"And your government?"

"I was discharged with honor and money for my time in service, but I didn't want their hand out," Erik replied.

"So you came all this way. But, why join us? I have a feeling you are a little different than the normal recruit."

"Vacuo puts up with Faunus 'cause it's mutually beneficial, but as Vacuo aren't so needy on the common goal, you see more and more anti-Faunus shops opening, more racists, and more and more and more. That's not to say about our brothers all across Vale, Mistral, and the ones stuck under the boots of those in power over at Atlas. They won't give up easily, so it's better to take what we want than to ask for it."Erik explained, his people were becoming slaves to humans he would not let it stand.

"Such strong motivations from someone so young, how old are you?"Fennec asked.

"Twenty-One."

"Hm, there could be use for you in our organization,"Fennec said.

"One thing though, I don't want none of that grunt shit. I'm not here to move boxes; I'm here to free my people. Assassinations, sabotage, riots, I'm good at all these things."

"You must have been Special Forces than."Fennec acknowledged.

" _Very_ Special Forces."

Fennec smiled, "Alright, Erik, you've hooked me. I know of a few sites that could require some much-needed work for the organization. Come back to us tomorrow, I believe I will have just the thing for you."

"I will."Erik stood up and started to leave before Fennec stopped him.

"Before you leave, don't be afraid to talk to one of our recruiters, they will hand you a mask for deployment."

"No need, I got one of my own."Erik left the building that day and returned to the apartment he had rented when he arrived.

The room was basic, a nightstand beside the bed, a closet, bathroom in another room, and a window looking out towards the markets next to the shore of Menagerie.

Erik pulled out his luggage; of course, there were his clothes and other supplies. But behind it, was a box half the size of his luggage bag. It was small by no means, but it was more important than anything Erik possessed.

Erik pulled it out and examined the contents of the bag. His father's journal lay inside, with everything he knew inside. The ring his father wore also lay beside the journal; Erik picked it up with care and strung a small chain through the loop, creating a makeshift necklace. Erik pushed the rest of his father's belongings aside; beneath it all was a backend that lifted up where his true mask lay.

A Vibranium habit suit, a suit his father took from his homeland of Wakanda before he was killed. It was by no means as good as anything Wakanda was making now most likely. It required being put together, all of its parts were solid required some cushion to properly conceal. But that paled in comparison to his father's true gift to his son. The heart-shaped herb, it was what gave the King of Wakanda his true strength and powers.

He remembered the note that was hidden beside these when he found it beneath his father's floorboards in their apartment.

" _My son, a day will come when I will not be there to see you grow as a man. What I have done will rightfully anger my brother, and I will never let him take me back. I love you Erik, N'Jadaka. With this, you will have the power to free our people, to make the world a better place for our people. And maybe one day, you will be on the throne looking at the greatest empire Remnant will ever know. I love you, my son, and never let those in power control you, fight for everything you stand for. And let nothing stand in your way. ~your father, N'Jobu_ "

It was his father's last will, the dream to see his people freed from the bonds they were enslaved in. As Erik, turned on the TV in front of him, the news channel broadcasted the arrival of the King of Wakanda…the son of a murderer. He was 3 years younger than him, and yet he stood on top of the world without acknowledging those weaker than him.

Erik looked at the heart-shaped herb, his father's journal spoke of how it could kill those who weren't worthy. Erik looked back at his life, how he was raised an orphan after his father died, how he spent his time in the orphanage, how he was mocked for believing in a fairy tale kingdom south of Vale, and how his father promised they could see Wakanda one day.

Erik brought up the mask to his face; its white pupils stared back at him and into his own eyes. "I'll make you proud dad."

Erik squeezed the herb into a mug and drank it, after that he put on his mask. If he was going to be judged, let it be known that the path he was taking was for the betterment of all Faunus kind.

 **Erik and T'Challa are essentially two sides of the same coin, both are following their father's footsteps, facing challenges along the way, and both want to make the world a better place for their people. So as some of you will likely know, Erik gets his habit suit a little early here. I didn't want Erik to go long without a habit suit, as he would be opposing T'Challa sometime later and for right now he's not aiming for the throne, he just wants to see his people freed. So, originally the habit suit and heart-shaped herb were meant for N'Jobu, to help fight against the wave of racism against Faunus, but what he has done made impossible for him to rightly apply both the habit suit and the heart-shaped herb without killing him. The caveat to all this is that this is an old habit suit, kinda like the one T'Chaka had. Expect to see more from Erik, and one last thing; don't expect me to follow any of the naming rules. I appreciate the work Miles and Kerry do to accurately pair names with colors but that just isn't happening here. Also to the reviewer who asked if T'Challa was gonna be paired with Sienna Khan...bad news. I really don't try and focus on pairings that much, so really you won't be seeing anything crazy. That being said as of right now T'Challa will probably end up with Nakia like in the movie.**


End file.
